the invetion
by I live in your closet nojoke
Summary: What happens when this normal girl, when she gets transported into the world of Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIIIIII its me this is a dream i had its a mix of my sister wanting to me and inventor and me and my BFFF talking about if twilight where real and we where the only ones who knew about it what would we do like annoying the Cullens and stuff XD hope u like it**

**and FYI in this chapter and the next chapter twilight is only a book D:**

UHHH ewww school, My name is Sara. I am 14 and i am crazy ubsessed with the book Twilight. I am in gade 9 have brown hair but it dyed it using cool-aid and now i have lime green streaks. I am totaly normal, I have a 1 brother named Jake. I have 2 dogs and 1 cat, i have 2 love birds there names are Alice and Jasper. my brother would not let me name then Bella and Edward.

"Sara, could you please hurry it up" Jake called down to me he is allways in such a hurry. He looks like a emo dude most of the time and i guess you could say he is emo.

"Im Comming one second!" i finished my makeup and went out sideand there was my mom and Jake waiting for me."Oh wait i forgot me book" I screamed and ran back inside. I got my New Moon book and ran back out wile locking the door behind me. "Uh, your reading twilight AGAIN" Jake said "No," i said and he gave me a rosalie death glare "Im reading New Moon im getting twilight back todaye from my friend Mona!"

"Whatever" Jake said back and i stuck my toung out at him.

Once we got to school i saw my friend Mona and my boy-friend Danny. As Mona walked off to french Danny and I walked to bio.

We pased the witch, her name Maki. She had the longest blondest flowing hair ever you could allmost say she was like Rosalie. "Hey lover boy what dont you give Bella here a big smooch on the lips, We all know you want to." oh my Jasper she got me so mad at times like this. "You know what Rosalie-"

"What did you just call me?" she asked

"R-o-s-a-l-i-e" i said spelling out each sillable but see she has not read twilight so she has no idea what that means.

"What ev" she said then left.

~*~ last period b4 school ends~*~

This was the only class i had with Danny and Mona and it was gym!

Once it was over, Mona, Danny and I walk home, we walk together about half way then Mona leaves.

Then me and Danny are left alnoe for about 10 mins. Then I leave and thats my walk home.

Once i got home i went on the computer, i was on my favoute site. The name is fan fiction** (URL: .net )**

I was reading a fan fiction where it tells you 1001 ways 2 annoy the cullens when there was a knock at the door. When i went down to get it no one was there only a peice of paper, it read

_Dear Sara,_

_You have been choosen to be one of the very many people to test out a new invetion._

_Your will need to have your parents sign this _

_Please send it 2846 harley postal code H2J5N3_

_we will send you directions to your lab and please bring a book_

_Yours truley Jessica_

wow, i get to test a new invetion i wonder what it will be...

~*~ 1 1/2 hour(s) l8er~*~

I was eating dinner, and ofcourse there was one of those very weird silences.

"Hey so mom i need you to sign something can you?" i asked with my baby voice

" Shure lets see it," so i ran up to my room and got the note.

As mom was reading her eyes got wider then she ran over and got a pen.

"Of couse," and she signed it.

~*~next day and 12 noon ~*~

I was walking up to the post office.

Finaly i get to the mail box and put the letter in the mail.

Yes!!

**HIIII im not updateing untill i get 2 revews :D and PLEASE NO FLAMES XD**

**and somethings you need 2 know about me... my name is Sara, I have brown hair, i have one sister named Jessica she wants to be an invetor when she gets older. I have 3 step sisters Maddy, Makenzi and Jordon. I have one Step brother named Jacob. I have allways wanted to have lime green streakes but im not allowed I have 2 cats and one dog. i have 3 birds named JJ (budgie) and 2 love birds named alice and quill ( Jessica would not allow Jasper) **

**~*~Sara~*~**


	2. Chapter 2

YO YO YO IT MEEEEEEEE XD

sadly i dont own anything D' :

I got a rewiew and I think u should see it :D

its invention not invetion

ya thats it my (least) fave reveiew :D

its by GMLowry

ya and if i get and FYI i post my least fave reveiew (if i have 1)

on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**I was walking up to the post office.**_

_**Finaly I get to the mail box and put the letter in the mail.**_

_**Yes!!!**_

I cant wait! only about 24 more hours!

I left the post office happily skiping just like Alice!

This has got to be one of my happiest days ever!

One u got home i oiked out what i was gonig to wear.

I choose a home made Team Jasper T-Shirt with Jaspers face on the back, a Team Edward Sweat pants, a cap that has the Cullen family on them, and shoes with Edward and Bella and the Cullen crest.

Oh my Jasper i cant wait!!

~*~ 23 hours later cuz i can ~*~

I have asked every 10 minuties for the last two hours is the mail here im really getting on my moms nerves.

I ran down stairs "Mom is the-" I began to ask

"NO, and I swear if you ask one more time i will take away your Twilight book" she yelled at me

Ya she had me there.

I waited up in my room reading New Moon I was almost to the break up part so i skiped it When i heard the door bell

"AHHH O-M-J IM TOTALY GETTING IT" I screamed and ran down the stairs.

I got the mail from the _very _scared mail man. Probly thought someone was killing me.

I scattered the other mail _everywhere._

I screamed when I saw the letter it said

_To Sara,_

_Im glad you have said you will beable to come_

_please bring whatever you need and a book._

Then it gave directions, when im going and the number and even a picture **a/n im not going 2 discribe it cuz i want u 2 imagin it 4 ur self XD**

Yes! I get to go in... WHAT!?!

**(wants to stop wants to stop wants to stop)**

I have to be there in 2 hours

"AHHHHH O-M-J MOM! MOM! MOM! MOOOM!"

She ran in and yelled "duck and cover- stop drop and roll"

"Mom, I need to get ready I need to be here at this time" and I gave her the letter and ran up stairs greatfullyit only takes about 20 minutes to get there.

I got on all of my twilight things and grabed all four books.

I got dressed and ran.

I was running the whole way there.

I had the best song ever stuck in my head. The name is Misery Business.

I got up to the doors and rung the door bell.

The door opend

"Hello...................

**LOL XD A CLIFFY**

**ill update once i get ........ 4 revewies**

**here is the Misery Business lyics**

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.


	3. Chapter 3

**YOOOOOOOOOOO ITS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**here is my least fave reveiw**

**oh and PLEASEEEEE im sooooo sorry 4 all spelling mistakes like this**

**i blah blah blah**

**like it should be this: I blah blah blah**

I reviewed now MORE STORY! btw i love the story!

**My computer broke so im allllllways on my laptop and it only have WordPad which does not caps the i by its self**

**im usally good at that but its a lap top XD**

**OMFG IM ON PORTEST I HAVE LIKE BEGAN TO LIKE PRETEND 2 BE ALL LIKE DEPREST CUZ MY MOM WONT GET ME SIMS 3 I HAVE LIKE STOPED EATING AND I HAVE STOPED TALKING ABOUT TWILIGHT AND WEARING TWILIGHT SHIRTS AND I HAVE BEEN LIKESETTING MY ALARM 4 LIKE 5 AM AND LIKE THEN I WOULD PRETAND 2 LIKE SCREAM LOL XD but u guys probly dont care AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH VAMPIRES ARE PLAYING BACEBALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**anyways bak 2 the story**

**i dont own twilight**

**~*~**

_**I got up to the doors and rung the door bell.**_

_**The door opend **_

_**"Hello..................**_ and who may you be?" asked a very normal girl.

"Ummm.... I am Sara."

"Oh, yes you are here to try out the Bookinator?" she asked. but i had no idea what that meant..

"Well, yes, I think so?" I aksed.

She led me though this thing, then in a room she asked me to choose a book so of couse, I choose Twilight.

Then i got sealed in this case and then she bagan asking me questions things like Where do u go to school, do you have any brothers or siters, the one that scared me the most would be have you left a will?

She was counting down "5- 4- 3- 2- 1!" and then it felt like i was being riped apart, like a vmapire dieing. then I was pushed on the ground.

Then I saw him. His Topaz eyes, his Bronze-ish, untidy hair, his musels and he was parking a freaking volvo!! And that was it "AHHHHHHH O-M-J ITS EDWARD!!!!!" and he looked over, I ran up to him and like hugged him he was so completly freaked OMJ i bet he can read my mind, I looked over and there was Alice. I wonder is she saw this comming...?

Edward looked at me so he can read my mind.. COOL!

I ran over to Emmett "O-M-J its Emmett wow kellen looks _nothing_ like you" and of couse there was Rosalie "O-M-J you are really pritty!"

Just then alice skipped over and asked "Why does your shirt say 'Team Jasper' and you pants say 'Team Edward' and your shoes say Cullen on them and you hat has Edward's name on it and says Bella?"

"O-M-J Alic-"i began to say "How do you know my name!?! And what does O-M-J- mean?" she asked in a surpised voice "O-M-J is means Oh My Jasper and i have read all for books like 80 times, and O-M-J i scared Alice and what am i doing in 30 mins?

Wow this was the freaking Cullens! Edward looked scared wow i scared a Vampire!!

Wow NOW Edward looked scared

_Edward i know you can hear me! FYI I love your brother Jasper! i know everything there is to know about you, your full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Your from Chicago Illinois you where born 20/June/1901____you where changed in 1918 you where changed by Carlisle Cullen your height is 6′2" your eye colour is _ _Green when you where a human topaz/gold/yellow when full onix/black when thirsty now your family is Son of Edward and Elizabeth Masen, apopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen Emmett, and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale you love to play piano and you love to compse music you drive Volvo S60R - silver. i allso know everything about Jasper._

_Jasper Hale (born Jasper Whitlock) is the adopted son of Carlisle and Esme, adoptive brother of Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, and husband of Alice. He was born in Texas and joined the Confederate States Army in 1861 to serve in the Civil War. Due to his extremely charismatic personality, he ascended through the ranks quickly. Jasper was turned into a vampire in 1863 by a vampire named Maria when he was 20 years old. As a vampire, he gained the ability to manipulate the emotions of those around him. Recognizing his high rank in the army, Maria decided to change him into a vampire to help her claim territory in Monterrey. Jasper's responsibility was to train young vampires and then kill them when they were no longer useful (about a year after their transformation- when their strength began to fade). After about a century of this, he grew weary of the lifestyle and joined an old friend, Peter, and his mate Charlotte. Jasper left the two eventually, not wanting to feed on humans because he could feel his prey's emotions as they died. Alice, foreseeing that they would be together, met him in a half-empty diner in Philadelphis, and together they sought out the Cullen family. Due to his past, where he was able to feed on humans whenever he chose, Jasper lacks strong self-control. He is described as tall with honey blond hair, and is muscular but lean. His body is covered with crersent-shaped scars, after the many years of fighting and training newborn vampires.  
I know EVERYTHING about all of your family!_

I think im scaring him.

**~*~**

**Well im sooooo sorry its sooooooooooooooooooooo short XD**

**pleaseee reveiw i will NOT update till i get 5 reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW!!!!!!!!!!! i update and ummmmmm i get 1 reveiew and well then BALM suddenly EVERYONE reveiws and i mean EVERYONE at ONE time i mean like (if u have writen one you would know you get a e-mail) well.... the little boxes went to the top of my lap top screen**

**and as i have told you my computer has busted so i can only use word XD**

**I was thinking i MIGHT do a edward POV so here i am XD**

**~*~Edwards POV~*~**

I was getting out of my volvo when I saw some girl appear out of nowhere... I wonder if witches are real.....

Then she looks my way "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH O-M-J IT'S EDWARD!" and it was a high pitch girl scream as if she was a 13 year old girl and i was Nick Jonas. She ran up to me and like hugged me, how could i get out!?! _I bet I am freaking him out_ i heard he think... Then she lookes over to Alice and Jasper_. I wonder if she saw me comming?_ she thought to her self.. WAIT WHAT?!? does she know..... I looked at her_ so he can rad my mind_..._ COOL!_

Then she ran over to Emmett and thats when i saw her shirt and pants.... Team Edward? Oh no, i think she does know about us... then i haerd her saying something about a Kellen and Rosalie and Emmett.. Then Alice asked my question!

Then there was somthing about like she loves me and stuff?!?

Now im Reallllly creaped.. she was telling stuff to me im my MIND!!

**(ya you dont have 2 read this)**_Edward i know you can hear me! FYI I love your brother Jasper! i know everything there is to know about you, your full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Your from Chicago Illinois you where born 20/June/1901you where changed in 1918 you where changed by Carlisle Cullen your height is 6′2" your eye colour is Green when you where a human topaz/gold/yellow when full onix/black when thirsty now your family is Son of Edward and Elizabeth Masen, apopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen Emmett, and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale you love to play piano and you love to compse music you drive Volvo S60R - silver. i allso know everything about Jasper._

_Jasper Hale (born Jasper Whitlock) is the adopted son of Carlisle and Esme, adoptive brother of Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, and husband of Alice. He was born in Texas and joined the Confederate States Army in 1861 to serve in the Civil War. Due to his extremely charismatic personality, he ascended through the ranks quickly. Jasper was turned into a vampire in 1863 by a vampire named Maria when he was 20 years old. As a vampire, he gained the ability to manipulate the emotions of those around him. Recognizing his high rank in the army, Maria decided to change him into a vampire to help her claim territory in Monterrey. Jasper's responsibility was to train young vampires and then kill them when they were no longer useful (about a year after their transformation- when their strength began to fade). After about a century of this, he grew weary of the lifestyle and joined an old friend, Peter, and his mate Charlotte. Jasper left the two eventually, not wanting to feed on humans because he could feel his prey's emotions as they died. Alice, foreseeing that they would be together, met him in a half-empty diner in Philadelphis, and together they sought out the Cullen family. Due to his past, where he was able to feed on humans whenever he chose, Jasper lacks strong self-control. He is described as tall with honey blond hair, and is muscular but lean. His body is covered with crersent-shaped scars, after the many years of fighting and training newborn vampires.  
I know EVERYTHING about all of your family!_

wow im really freaked now!

Great now there is gonig to be a new girl,

I wonder.......

**~*~**

**Okay i know its short but im probly gonig 2 update soooooon like 2night or 2morrow okay??????**

**thanx 4 all the revewis and im not going 2 update till i get 7 more (thats 2 more)**

**OHHHHHHH FEAR ME**

**AND I HAVE THE BESTIST NEWS EVER!!!!**

**i mightttttttt get the sims 3 cuz im getting on my moms nerves (and i asked my dad)**

**~*~Sara~*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh My Jasper**

**I got Sims 3 so im like ALLLLWAYS on it XDD**

**im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (that took a long time so love it) SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IM LIKE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I NEEEEEEEEEEED TO UPDATE **

**(and here goes another $100)**

**i dont own twilight**

**Now it is BELLAS POV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**on with the story**

**~*~**

_**Wow now im really freaked now!**_

_**Great now there is going to be a new girl,**_

_**I wonder....**_

OMJ i cant belive it!

I wonder if Alice would go shoping with me..?

I wonder if Japer will marry me!?

I saw saw a small chuckle comming from Edward. I stuck out my toung to him.

OHHHHH I wounder if... I can go to the voluri. **( I think i spelt that right) **

Edwards eyes went wide _Ha Ha i know allll of your secerets_

...WAIT am i enrolled in Forks High (**OMJ that reminds me of something ill tell u at the bottom)**

_Yes you are_ said a voice in my head? _go to the office bella will be there _That got me to like run there.

And there she was Isabella Cullen!

Wait can Edward hear me? I hope not i dont want to change the book to much.

~*~After School cuz i dont know what to do in school~*~

WHOA! Edwards eyes are _really_ creepy when black!

Wait does time freeze when im im here because im going to Nonqion **(spelt rong but w.e.)**

_yes it does dont worry_ said the voice

OMJ YAY

I saw a silver volvo.

I was chasing after it.

Soon after i was at the cullens house and wow. they do drive_ fast_

I went up to the door and rung the bell

OMJ................................................

**~*~ **

**sooooooooooooooooory its sooooooooo short but i have 2 end it **

**LOL XDDDDD i have a friend that goes 2 pickering high and she is ubbsesed**

**she went around the school and made posters that say forks and she put them on every thing that says Pickering XDDD**

**and i found something in CH 1**

Then me and Danny are left alnoe for about 10 mins. Then I leave and thats my walk home.

Once i got home i went on the computer, i was on my favoute site. The name is fan fiction** (URL: .net )**

I was reading a fan fiction where it tells you 1001 ways 2 annoy the cullens when there was a knock at the door. When i went down to get it no one was there only a peice of paper, it read

The name is fan fiction** (URL: .net )**

that should say:: .ca/search?hl=en&q=fan+fiction&meta=&aq=f&oq= and click on the first one XDDDD

**LOL XDDDD pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**~*~Sara~*~**


	6. Chapter 6

OKAY im gonna update sooooooon

I gust neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed 2 know who should awsner the door im thinking Esme???

i allso have minor writers block DX

i think i know what im doing

ill update this weekend

~*~Sara~*~


	7. Chapter 7

**OMJ I HOPE U HAVENT LOST ANY OV U GUYS D:**

**sryyyyyyyy but i have some girl stuff.................**

**and i get grumpy.........................................................................................**

**awkward**

**so im sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry**

**I dont own Twilight.. but i can break into my friends house and steal their Twilight book and then ill own twilight XD**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I fainted right there on the door step.

Then i felt someone carry me to a car. When i woke up there was Carlise. **(A/N: Did i spell that right? I dont feel like looking up anything on google. right now) **

It looked like someone droped me from a 20 story house. Did i fall down the stairs?

_~*~ Flash back ~*~_

_I Looked up and there was Esme_

_Then i fainted and fell down the stairs._

_"Hunny Theres a girl on our side walk and i dont think she's okay!"Esme yelled._

_Then there was Carlise._

_he helped me upstairs._

_Then i blanked out...._

_~*~ End of flash back ~*~_

" Okay i have heard you know alot about us" Carlise said.

I got up and begged him for me to change me.

"No i will not change you you ar verry helthy" he said back to me.

_he he he i wil..... jump out that window._

I heard Edward snicker.

Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me home  
I don't wanna be alone tonight

And i hate to want to show you  
I will run to you to you till i  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
Cross my heart and hope to..

i began singing.

I ran for the window about to jump but then...

I jumped thought!

Then i see Jasper sucking my blood and.....


	8. Chapter 8

**HIIII guys im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that i havent updateed and just 4 that hers the longest chapter i have EVER writen....**

**I dont own Twilight but i DO own the Air-Heads i am eating :D**

**I'm going to make this the longest chapter yet!!!**

**OMJ as im editing this, i see something... her name is Jessica XD **

**~*~on w/ the story~*~**

_**Cross my hreat and hope to..**_

_**I began singing.**_

_**I ran for the window about to jump but then...**_

_**I jumped thought!**_

_**Then i see Jasper sucking my blood and **_then there is this light beem and something happend and im back in Jessica's lab again?

OMJ what just happend?

"I saw you getting hurt and I pulled you out of there" Jessica said with a worried look on her face...

"Oh, its okay! I wanna go into Eclipse now!" I said.

"Okay now get the book and open it to the page you want." and i opend it up to page 47. It was the page where Bella writes to her mom, My fave place.

I got back in the sealed case.

"Okay," Jessica said to me, "This time I can make you into someone, or something, or i can let you bring something into the book, would you like to?"

... Vampire, or Shape Shifter?... "I would like to be a Vampyer please, and bring nothing..."

Then i felt the same, but this time Fire running thought my veings but not for three day, only about 2 seconds but boy, it _did hurt!_

Then im outside of the swan house and i see Edward inside.

I wonder if i have any powers!

I can see Edward leaving, then he sniffs the air and sees me, I wave in responce. _Dang I wish I had broght New Moon!_

He looks at me and I run over. "Hello again" I said "Look I'm an awsome vampire! Just like you! OMJ this is SO kool!!!!"

"How did you get changed?" he asked me I began blocking my mind agin....

_Edward had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb,_

_Edward had a little lamb and Bella was her name._

_Everywhere that Edward went, Edward went, Edward went,_

_Everywhere that Edward went Bella was shure to go!_

"Um..... I went to find you guys while hunting and I drove somewhere, and a nomand came and began sucking my blood then a boy with blond hair pulled her off me?"

"Have you hunted yet?" Edward asked me

"Nope" I said while popping the 'P'

"Oh no, we should get you to Charlise!" he pulled me and I was running! I felt kinda weird, like this sponge in my belly gust got some water!

OMJ This is SOOOO sweet!

He stoped in his tracks and here we where!

_Why does this girl countuinuosly torutchore me?_ Edward said. "Hey, I do Nothing to bad" I said kinda offenced

"I said nothing...." he replyed.

_I wonder what she is talking about?_ Edward said again! _maby hse is going cazy..._

I desided to let **that** one slide.

We went in the Cullen house hold, "Hey Edward, cheating on Bella I see!"

My face lit up like Cristmas! "Aw no, not the Team Jasper girl gain!" Emmett said

I rolled my eyes.

"Carslie!" Edward screamed." Edward, you know he could hear you, And so could," Then I began to yell at the top of my lungs right into his ear. "everyother vampire in the world!" as I yelled Esme and Carlise came down, "Hello dear, And who may you be?" Esme asked althout she could remeber me, I could see it in her thoughts.

"Hello, my name is Sara, im-" I began but then Emmett did something

"Cheating on Bella with Edward" Me, Edward. Esme, and Carlise looked at Emmett then they all looked at me!

"NO!" Edward yelled.

"Now, as I was saying.. My name is Sara and im an awasome Vampire!" I said while clapping my hands!

"Oh dear, how did this happen to you?" wow, Esme was a loving mother, I would join the Cullen coven when ever, even it does mean watching my dream man kissing Alice.

I expailned my fake story...

Then I saw Alice and Jasper come down and Jasper looked scared! LOL funnyest thing ever! I waved and smiled!

"Oh My Gosh look at that outfit, common we _need _to go shopping now!" Alice said. Sweet I have Never been Shopping with Alice! **(A/N I don't own ****anything**** now. I ate all of my air heads!)**

"But i need to go hunting!"

~*~ hunting w/ Jasper, and Alice~*~

OMJ this is so much fun!

I cant belive that im hunting!

Me and Jasper where talking, and I heard Edward telling Alice everything I said!

This is a dream come true

~*~ At the mall w/ Alice ~*~

"So... I heard you know more about my husband then a know..." Alice said

"Ya I have read his story like ten-thousand times!" I said she looked confused!

She asked what his story was... I wonder if I can get Eclipse now? then it appeared in my lap!

Alice looked scared... agin! I tured to page 286, Just before Jasper expained his story I left it there and waited...

Once we where at the Mall parking lot she took the book and beagn to read...

About ten minutes later she finished and looked SO shoked....

"Is this book out in stores?" she asked

"Well no only in a diffent universe..."

Wow, Bella was not kidding, Shopping with Alice is.... diffent, but a Fun diffent!

I think we went to everyshop in the mall...

and we talked mostly about Jasper.. She said she was worried that I was going to take him away from her but then I said I could not do that to her!

Then we taked about other things! like colthing, movies we saw, and we become good friends, I dident want to leave! Like ever!

When Alice pulled me into another store, I have lost count... again I felt the same thing I had with Edward...

_Me and Alice where in the store... Then someone walks in._

_Lookes around makes shure no one sees goes over to a little girl out side the hall... Her mom must be her stickes a cloth on her nose and mouth._

_Then she screams.. but its to muffled for anyone to hear!_

_Then she goes limp and noone but us sees... We think about getting him but then we would have to kill him... What sould we do?_

Alice sees the same thing and she looks at me the same time I look at her!

Then we turn around and there is that little girl....

Shes only about three or so...

I get this crazy idea and go sit next to her while the guy comes over and it looks like he won the Lottery!

He puts the cloth over the girls face The over mine!?! I Show Alice what in going to do...

I go Pretend to go limp to.

~*~About 45mins to 1 hour later~*~

We arive at some house he is still carrying me and the girl.

Once we get in the house he goes to sleep and I 'wake up'.

I grab the still sleeping girl and run back to the mall... About half way there the little girl wakes up and askes where her mommy is, This is just the sweetest thing ever!

She askes me questions like why are you hands so cold, and why are we going so fast i tell her not to worry, because she should't.

As we get to the mall I meet up with Alice in the Same store... What was she doing there the whole time!

Most likely looking then shopping!

As I come with the little girl she looks around and askes how she got here so fast?

"AWWW, Sara she is just the cutest thing ever!" Alice said! And i had to agree she was...

Me and Alice went to every store in the mall, and then we couldent find anyone who said that this kid was theirs!

Good thing we only went to the forks mall...

She said her name was Caden... That means Little Fighter.... she is 4 and scared... She said that her daddy was mean to her and he went to go to the bathroom but never came back.

We where on our way home we did some shoping like a booster seat and some food, there was a wall-mart in the mall and we went there went up andd down isles and she would point to something when she wanted it.. she really was a cute little thing. Her daddy Would barley ever feed her.. so thats why she was so skinny...

On the way home me and Alice where blocking our thoughts Alice only told Edward to make shure everyone was home!

~*~ When they get to the house ~*~]

Once again im holding her... because Alice has litteraly six thousand bags. We get and and Esme is here in an instance "AW! how cute!"

Then she turns to Alice "Alice why do you have a child with you?" Then me and Alice explained everything...

I loved it here i really dont want to go!

Then it was that same pulling thing, the thing that makes me go back!

Wait why me? why _now_?

Then im back in the Lab...

"Why did you pull me out?" I asked horro stuck

"Because i have a new update... I can leave you for aslong as you want! i can go home and all you have to do is push a red botton. okay?"

I was over the moon with this! "wait what about my mom wont she be worried if i like never come out?"

"No, everyone but me will forget they ever knew you while you are in there!" she said...

Wow I love this invention!

**~*~**

**I know what you are thinking.. is this the end???????**

**NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**okay i have a game 4 u guys find the I**

**1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 I 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 **

**lets see who wins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but u have 2 review!!!!! 4 every 1 i CANT send back im SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry :'(**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~*~Sara~*~**

**push this botton**

\/ \/  



	9. Chapter 9

**I dont own twilight..... **

**The new wizards of waverly place movie this made me cry D'X**

**LOL my eye teeth came in and they allmost look like fangs XD**

**LOL on with the fan fic :D**

**~*~**

_**(okay so here is a summary)... So Sara saved a little girl named Caden and Sara got a red botton where she can go in and out of the world :D**_

So i have been in here for a long time now... sleeping in the woods and suff but I _really_ miss Mona, and especially Danny.

I allso miss my mom, dad, punk bro, pets, even my _teachers!_

I got the botton from my make-shift house... well more like a mentaly retarded house!

Its like insanly tiny, with one closet, and a little chair (all make out of sticks!)

I got the botton and clicked it.

~*~ at her house (first day back) ~*~

YAY! i'm back!

I went to give everyone hugs, they dident know why...

One seceret... I allmost kissed Danny!

My mom came up and announced "Hey hunny, we have a new family on the street. i'm going to go meet them okay? Do you want to come with me?"

"Shya, all the way!" **(A/N: I actually say that!)**

"Okay common lets go."

They only lived like three houses away from us!

We knocked and a lady came to greet us.

Then we say a big black Retriver

"Oh dont mind our dog," She said to us then to the dog "Inky sit!"

When we walked in the first thing I saw yas the colour yellow? **(A/N: SRYY Amanda! your house is NOT yellow!)**

"why hello, my name is Krissy, this is my daughter Amanda, and my other doughter Jessica."

I saw Amanda reading a new book. its called Hunger games! **(A/N: sryy i 4got the name of the book u like but 2 be honest i wasent really listening all i heard was that there where 2 dogs getting married so honestly u shuld be happy i know that... or was that part of your fan fic...???)**

Me and amanda became good friends.

~*~The next day at school~*~

Mona and Danny and I met up... see I dident tell them I met the new girl...

As we walked pased the way to our way to the school they looked at me funny. like i had gone mentaly incane...

Then i saw Amanda and she caught up with us.

I introdused everyone.

When we walked to school we talked.

Then Danny left.

"Okay guys," I said "We have _got _to have a sleep over, okay so my house, tonight!"

everyone said yes, then Danny come but and we where talking about what we should do and the sleep over and he no idea what we where talking about!

**~*~**

**okay so that all i have 4 2day!**

**ill probly update in like a day or 2 if i get... 4 reviews!!!!**

**LOL sryy 4 all the a/n's XD**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~*~Sara~*~**


	10. Chapter 10

**IM SORRY GUYS BUT MY COMPUTER IS NOT WORKING SO IM NOT GONNA BE ABLE 2 UPDATE FOR ABOUT 3 OR SO WEEKS :'(**

**HERE IS A SMALL CHAPTER 4 U THOUGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: I OWN TWILIGHT NOW!**

**Fan Girls: *Looks and sees me and comes to me* WHAT YOU OWN TWILIGHT??**

**Me:Ya I do!**

**Fan girls: *Takles me trying to own twilight***

***Edward comes and saves me***

**Edward: now what do you say?**

**Me: I dont own Twilight**

***We leave the counfused fan girls***

**LOL guys XD i might change my fictional Boy Friend to Damon!**

**OMG I LOOOVE DAMON (Vampire Diaires!!!)**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hey if anyone knows a good betta tell me PLAEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~*~ On with the story~*~**

_Summary:_

_Sara invited Mona and Amanda over 4 a sleepover... Danny os wondering WHF is going on!_

The night of the Party:

We where Laughing about how I triped and knocked out 3 others during gym.

Well they where lauging I was blushing.

When truth or dare came came up I was first.

"Mona, truth or dare?" I asked

"Truth!"

"Okay..." I thought, "Whats your biggest seceret?"

"Okay," She said. "I dident want to tell you till it was offical or anything but..." she paused and we waited onemillion thoughts where going thought my head at the time things like, is she moving, is she staringing her self, does she have a boyfriend, is her parents getting a divorse, did one die?

Then she finnaly told us "... Me and Dammy are going out!"

See the thing is that with Danny and me is we are really good friends and i have been crushing on him since I was like six we use to play on the swings, I remember this one time we where at the park and we where on the swing, I fell off and broke my legg. He helped me walk home most of my weight was on him. And another time my mom was gone and i dident see her note on the counter I ran all the way to his house, crying when i got there he let me and and got his mom to call myy mom and ask her where she was. But my favoutie memoire was the time we had a sleep over. Mona is a really heavy sleeper and we got bored after she fell asleep, so me and Danny drew on her face and stuff but then he fell asleep, and he was talking in his sleep all i remeber is he mumbling something about me..

Buy the time i was done with my flash back Amanda and Mona where jummping for joy.

"I have to go to the bathroom and take a quick shower" I told them.

I went to the bathroom, turned on the shower and just cryed about ten muintes later I came out put on some P.J's and went back onto the room.

Anamda and Mona where talking. I guess they forgot about truth or dare......

~*~ 2 houres later~*~

Mona was asleep. Me and Amanda where talking.

"Hey Amanda you wanna know something?"

"Shure!!"

"I have something that can put us into a book!"

She looked surprised like she dident belive me.

I set the dial to freeze time, make me a vampire and New Moon.

"okay now put your hand on this and ill push the botton. we are going to go to the Cullen house hold and watch Jasper bite Bella okay?"

she looked like I was Mentaly chalenged.

I felt that thing again i hope it works!

**~*~ okay guys thats all for now!~*~**

**okay pllllllease click the bottom**

**~*~Sara~*~**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**__________**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG im soooooooo srry i havent updated in like 4ever D: im helping a friend with her first fan fic and she realllly needs help, its a twilight, maximum ride crossover. i think its okay.**

**she needs all the soupport she can get. If you can plllease go and help. **

**The summary is something like.**

**What would happen it Bella was part of the Flock and edward was an eraser?**

**Its goood**

**pllease check it out if u have read maximum ride. she is only on schools out forever so there arent any spoilers.**

**on woth the VERY short story but ill update this weekend. and the weekeend after that......**

We where falling. and suddely we where in beaking dawn.

Amanda scremed. see she hates breaking dawn.

Amanda calls Renesmme Gaynesmee. And has made up a exteceve list of why you should hate renesmee.

Its quite funny.

we where at bellas wedding.

I wanted to trp bella but then i thought that that would be quite mean.

I rememberd caden and went upsairs to chech on her.

I saw that she was fine and no one got to thirsty.

**im sooo sryy but thats all i hate it when pple make short chapters, but im soooo stressed right now its not even funnny. and my mom wants moira (yes i did bace mona on moira) to come over but we arned very good friends right now. Im kinda more of a munk. she is a biiig grily girg, i dont have anything against them, its just we dont colide. I was listening to music. and like paramore and some other bands and stuff while she was painting her nails and BABY PINK!!!!!!! i have neeever done that i stck to dark purple, read and black XD and ontop of that! i have school, and be the change. in soooooo stressed okay so im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sry D:**

**and to make things easer, i dont care if you review!**


	12. A N

well u know what this is NOW an authors note but i have a GOOOD exvuse

welllllll im trying out for a school and i have to memerize some bigg ass paraghah and subbit 5 - 7 masterpice drawings and for a GOOD one to come out, it could take up to 6 HOURS

i did this one its about huner games - (lost the game) -and it was Katniss and Peeta, and they are kissing and it took me... wait for it, wait for it, 11 HOURS

okay its reallly good thought :D im prud of it :D

im also watching bunch of manga shows so i can kearn how 2 draw it.................................................... and im in a play, and i have to memorise a bunch of lines and AHHHHHHHHHHH

sooooo im soooooooooo soooory

im planning to end this in 1 more chapter!

~*~Sara~*~


	13. nother an

**okay guys i dont wanna do this fanfic anymore im sorry i have been ass**

**the end is the baby (whos name i have now forgotten) breaks the romote and sara and amanda have 2 saty in twilight foreva... i was planning on stopping anyways**

**soo bye i might do a one shot ot something**

**~*~Sara~*~**


End file.
